


The Blood God and his flower child

by Tiberson_0



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Blood God Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Dadza, Ever - Freeform, Gen, Maybe - Freeform, No Smut, No beta read we die like Wilbur Soot, Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Techno finds random child on doorstep, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, at all, idk - Freeform, slight romance, technodad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiberson_0/pseuds/Tiberson_0
Summary: In which Technoblade (never) dies.. And becomes a father?ORTechnoblade is executed by the butcher army, however his totem malfunctions and brings him back to life in a day instead of immediately. Phil, Niki and Ranboo have to cope with living in a world where Technoblade doesn't exist. While Techno finds himself in an interesting predicament, Fatherhood, although he wouldn't call it that.ORL’manburg do bad. Techno aquire child. Phil sad.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Technoblade, Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit
Comments: 67
Kudos: 388





	1. The Beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> I changed summery. :)
> 
> This is is my first fic, so be warned! -Tib

Well a story like this should always begin at the beginning, so that is where we’ll start.

Technoblade was one of the most feared warriors in all the land. He could crush entire countries with only his sword and his wits. He was one of few, if not the only person who has beaten the Impressively skilled fighter, Dream. His most treasured accomplishment however was quite simple, he loved more than anything his title and role as a big brother. He had two younger brothers, Wilbur and Tommy, and he loved them more than anything in the world. He took great care not to involve them with his work, and was, for the most part, successful. 

But when Tommy and Wilbur came to their big brother, asking him to help them Overthrow a government, he just couldn’t refuse. Governments were quite a sore spot for Technoblade, as he had multiple unpleasant experiences with them. He had come to the conclusion that power corrupts and Government is the root of all evil, well not  _ all  _ evil but most of it at least.

Thus he was more than happy to help his brothers with their mission. He spent hours in caves mining, gathering resources for this under-prepared revolution. Now that he was here, ‘Under prepared’ would be a thing of the past. Week went by and all Technoblade did was mine, farm, and kill mobs to gather enough resources so that when the time finally came, it would be clear who the winners were.

Then one day he got an invitation to a festival. Nothing bad ever happens at a festival, so he decided to go. Unlike his brothers he was not yet banned from L’manburg. It was at the festival however that things went terribly wrong. He was called up onto the stage by the president, JSchlatt. He was told to take out Tubbo, Tommy's best friend. In the moment he had asked Schlatt if he should take Tubbo out to dinner? However he knew what Schlatt had ment. It was when Schlatt outright told him to kill Tubbo, that the Voices took over. 

He remembered the events of that Festival of blood, Where he had killed everyone he could get his hands on or shoot with his crossbow. That day would be remembered as, The Red Festival.

Tommy never forgave him for that.

It was months later when he was able to reveal the fruits of his labor. In a vault under his secret base he had stowed every item he could think of that would help in the making of this battle. The single battle that would decide the fate of L’manburg, the country Wilbur had founded, with Tommy's help, that they now fought to get back. His teammates and brothers cheered him while equipping the items he had gathered so painstakingly. It made him feel that all those hours spent in the mines were worth it.

Now in the heat of battle he saw what a difference it made, they weren't a ragtag revolution anymore. They were a force to be reckoned with. 

The battle was over. They had won. But there was something bothering him, there were no sightings of the supposed leader of the country they had just overthrown. JSchlatt, as his brothers called him, was nowhere to be found. Eventually they did, of course, find him. He was in the dubious looking van that the whole country had first been created out of. And he was drunk, and high? And just in general looked very unfit to run a country. He thought it was a miracle that this man had lasted this long. It was at that moment that Schlatt had a heart attack. Apparently he had jinxed it. 

Suddenly Wilbur was on the podium, proclaiming their victory. Technoblade thought there was something off about his brother but he couldn't place it. The crowd called for Wilbur to be the new president. Surprisingly he said he was unfit for such an honor, and offered it to Tommy. Even more surprisingly, Tommy offered the presidency to Tubbo, saying that he had unfinished business with Dream, who had Tommy’s precious disks.

Technoblade wasn't sure why the disks were so important to Tommy, and honestly he didn’t care. All he knew was that these people, people he considered friends, they were setting up a new government right in front of him. It was infuriating.

No one noticed when Wilbur slipped away, quietly saying he would be back.

Technoblade thought back to the wither skulls he had put in his enderchest just in case..

He then quickly walked over to the nearest enderchest. He had his back turned away when L’manburg exploded.

In the middle of Tubbo’s speech of unity and rebuilding, the country exploded with the force of hundreds of blocks of TNT. People were thrown every which way, some getting caught in the explosion and dying with one final scream. On the side of the now exposed hill that was behind the podium he saw Wilbur, and someone he hadn’t seen in a long while. His father.

Technoblade was shocked. What was Phil doing here? Then he saw his father stab Wilbur with Wilburs own sword. With a yell he took a step towards them. Immediately stopped by Tommy, Tubbo by his side. In his panic he has forgotten about the wither skulls he still held in his hands.

“What are you doing Techno?” Tommy asked, he sounded angry, very angry. 

“What does it look like Tommy.” His grief forgotten, as the voices screamed for blood.

“I'm going to finish what Wilbur started. I'm going to blow this place sky high!” He shouted the last few words, drawing the attention of the few people who had survived the explosion. 

**BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD**

_ Don't hurt Tommy _

**_KILL THEM_ **

**_AVENGE WILL_ **

_ Brother _

The voices urging him to stop, to protect his remaining brother, were few and far inbetween. Most of them wanted blood. And he would give it to them.

As he set up the Withers, he gave a speech. Warning about the dangers of being the “hero”.

“Let me tell you a story Tommy, A story of a man called Theseus.”

“When his country, well city state, was in danger he stepped up, he slayed the minotaur. What did he get for it? His country exiled him. He died in exile. That is what happens to heros Tommy.”

“Do you want to be a hero Tommy?”

He was almost done with his preparations, his speech distracting everyone from what he was doing with his hands.

“If you want to be a hero.”

“THEN DIE LIKE ONE!”

As he shouted the last few words towards his brother, two withers Exploded out from behind him. Everyone still living screamed.

Technoblade turned and walked away leaving Tommy and Tubbo to frantically shout orders to those who could still fight, trying to minimise the damage to their already destroyed country.

He heard Phil join the fight, helping to slay the withers. As he walked back to his ‘secret base’, it wasn't so secret anymore. The Voices clouded his head.

**TECHNODESTROY**

**_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_ **

_ Technosad _

**RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN**

_ Dadza! _

**_ARCTIC TECHNOBLADE??_ **

They urged him to move north, into the frigid arctic. They also said other things but techno chose to ignore them as he grabbed Carl, his horse, and rode off towards the snow and ice of the arctic, where he would build a house, a comforting little cottage. Unsuitable for the blood god others would have thought, but he didn't care about the opinions of people who wound never be seeing the house to begin with.

After he settled into the arctic Phil helped him move all his items over. After the battle Phil had reached out to his Eldest son to make sure he was alright. Techno told him his side of the story and Phil had understood. Phil always understood. Phil told techno he had gotten a bit of land in the ruins of L’manburg and that Tommy and Tubbo were rebuilding and that he should come and visit sometime, Techno didn’t think that was a good idea but he told his father he would after he got settled in.

It was quiet in the arctic. The Voices were slowly, VERY slowly getting accustomed to the lack of human bloodshed, he relied mostly on mobs to make them shut up. It was nice though, very peaceful, Techno hoped it would last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previous end note got deleted, soo uh.. Hi.  
> Comments and kudos give me happy chemical!


	2. It didn't last.

Voices POV

\---

Techno had started a potato farm. The Voices were confused. They argued amongst themselves.

**WHat iS ThIiiIIS???**

_ EEEE? _

**TECHNOFARMER POG**

**Potato potato potato potato**

_ WHerE THE BLooOOOOOD _

_ POTATOES for THE BLOOD GOD?? _

**_KILL KILL KILL KILL_ **

For the most part the voices were accepting of this new hobby, they missed the blood and the adrenaline high that came with it. But all in all, potatoes were okay.

\---

End POV

\---

Techno sat on his porch, rocking back and forth on the chair that had been a housewarming gift from Phil.

_ “Come on Techno you can’t hate a rocking chair!” Phil said jokingly _

_ “It’s Embarrassin’ Phil.” The Blood God stood looking at the thing his father had brought him. _

_ “I’m the Blood God, I kill people for a livin’, I shouldn't be sittin’ in a rockin’ chair.” _

_ “Think of it as that start of a new beginning! Rocking chairs are suited to retirement after all.” His father encouraged him to try it. “Just for a moment!”  _

_ “...” He was still quite sceptical about it, but maybe Phil had a point. _

_ “For me Techno?” Phil pleaded. _

_ “Fine.” he said, finally sitting down in the chair. _

Not that he would ever admit it but the rocking chair had become one of his favorite parts of retirement. He would sit there rocking back and forth, just as he was now, and watch the sun rise or set, depending on the time of day. Right now it was the evening and way watching the sun set over his newly farmed potato fields.

He sighed contentedly, his long pink hair floating around him in the breeze. He should learn to knit or something he thought absentmindedly. Niki knew how to knit he thought, maybe in a different life he could've gotten her to teach him.

He stood up to go inside for the night, having already taken care of Carl. With one last sweeping glance over the potato fields, he stepped inside. His nights were relatively quiet, consisting of him making a cup of very rich hot chocolate with lots of whipped cream on it, and sitting down in an overstuffed armchair to read a book, usually the Art of War. It was a quiet life. He liked it.

Techno decided that tomorrow he would go check the bee and turtle farms he had built with Phil the last time he visited.

_ They had just finished the bee farm and stood back admiring it when Techno spoke. _

_ “Phil, I've got something for you.” he said, handing his father a small box with a ribbon around it. _

_ “What? Awww mate, you didn’t have too!”  _

_ Techno watched Phil smile as he opened the box and saw an enchanted compass. _

_ “You're the only friend I've got left, Phil.” _

_ ” so if you ever need me you know where to find me.”  _

_ The gift was especially nice considering how very hard it was to find Techno’s little cottage, so hard that if one didn’t have the specially made compass, or Technoblade himself to guide them it was more than likely they would end up dead in the snow somewhere instead of reaching the house. _

_ “Thanks mate!” Phil said, stunned at the meaning behind the gift. Technoblade trusted Phil completely, enough to give him a compass that pointed to his location. _

_ “Thanks mate.” He said again. He vowed he would do his best to be worthy of such trust. _

In the morning as techno got ready to go to the turtle farm he got a message from Phil on his communicator. It read,  get ready Techno, they know where you are.

“Heh?” Who was coming?? He asked Phil that exact question.  Who?? .

They found the compass. Phil responded, not answering the question.

“That doesn't help me Phil, answer the damn question!” He muttered angrily.

WHO???? He sent back to Phil.

Quackity, Ranboo, Tubbo, and Fundy.  Phil finally answered.

“Shit.” Techno said, rushing to brew the potions he had previously had no use for. He got back into the swing of preparing for battle unnervingly fast. Needless to say the Voices were ecstatic.

**BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD** **  
** **  
** **BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD** **  
** **  
** **BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD**

They were chanting it over and over. And he was starting to get excited. As he put on his armor and took his cloak from the wall, a grin had appeared on his face. He dug threw his chests for his mask and crown. They were at the very bottom having been hidden away. He figured if he was going to fight someone he might as well look his best.

He checked outside as the last of his potions finished brewing. He could just barely see in the distance a small group of people headed his way. The potions were done. He grabbed them and arranged them in his inventory along with a small gold doll with emerald eyes.

With that he was ready to face them. He walked outside his house to meet them, sword in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about the length of most of the chapters will be.
> 
> I'm already writing the next chapter so don't worry 'bout the cliffhanger!  
> Thank you guys so much for the kudos and the comments!!


	3. Execution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW. There's fighting in this chapter. And Technoblades execution is described, not in too much detail, but its a bit gore-y.
> 
> Thank you guys for all the support! i was not expecting to have this many people invested in a story i wrote just for fun.  
> Hopefully in the next chapter i'll be able to introduce said flower child from the title!!
> 
> :)

He strode outside of his door with the air of a god. A blood god if you will. He immediately noticed the four figures stood outside his house looking for all the world as if they were going to butcher a pig. Most of them were wearing aprons stained with red paint. However the one kid he didn't recognize just had on a suit, no apron, he assumed this was Ranboo. Interesting.

After a second of silence he addressed the group.

“Well Hullo gentleman, what brings you here?” He asked with a slightly mocking tone.

“Technoblade-” Tubbo started.

“Technoblade, we’re here to arrest you and take you back to L’manburg to be tried for your war crimes.” Quackity interrupted. “ We can do this the easy way or the hard way.” he threatened, hefting his unenchanted diamond axe.

“Well in that case,” A grin forming behind his mask, “I choose blood.”

He leapt off the stairs, going first for Quackity, knocking him to the ground. He spins to block an arrow from Ranboo, immediately diving to the left to chase after Tubbo, not stopping till he pinned the teen on the ground, he slammed his food into Tubbos head, effectively knocking him out. Quackity was screaming profanities at him, but techno didn’t care, he lunged forward his sword clashing with Fundy’s axe. 

“Fundy, how ya’ doin’ there bud.” he snarled before slamming his sword into the man’s head. Fundy stumbles backward for a moment before slumping onto the snow.

“TECHNOBLADE, FUCKING LISTEN!” Quackity Screams at him, jarring him out of his blood lust. Technoblade turned towards Quackity, and his heart dropped in his chest. Quackity had Carl, and was holding a sword to the horse's neck.

“Don’t you touch that horse Quackity.” Technoblade said, standing perfectly still. He had been so stupid in forgetting about Carl, and now this weekness was being exploited. Tubbo had sense woken up and gotten to his feet, a wicked bruise forming on his forehead. Ranboo was coaxing Fundy to his feet, the fox hybrid decidedly out of it.

“Don’t fucking more Technoblade or Carl gets it.” Quackity threatened. “Drop your items.”

“Come now, i’m sure we can reach an understandin’ bout this.” Technoblade said, his mind was racing, desperately trying to think of a plan, and he was coming up empty.

“Drop your items Technoblade!” Quackity said angrily, a small cut appeared on Carl’s neck, the horse whining in pain. “All of them!”

With lack of a better plan Techno decided that he had to do as quackity said, he slowly and carefully put all his weapons on the ground, next he painstakingly went through his inventory and made a neat pile of potions on the snow, the totem however stayed hidden in his cloak, he had a feeling he would be needing it before the day was done. As he was getting all these items out of his inventory, Tubbo and Fundy were picking them up at a decent pace, once he was done they had most of his items already in their inventories, Ranboo being the only one with space left, had to pick up the few remaining potions.

“What now Quackity, are ya goin’ to arrest me?” He said with a touch of sarcasm.

“Armor too Technoblade, put your armor on the ground.” Quackity said, now riding Carl.

“Oh come on Quackity.” Techno groned. “Seriously?”

“Put your armor on the fucking grownd Technoblade.” His pechance for profanity seeping out again. Technoblade quickly ran through his options, and once again found nothing. With a sigh he took off his armor, armor that had taken him literal months to make, and gently laid it on the snow. Ranboo quickly picked up his armor before directing him towards where they had came from.

“We’re going to uhm, take you to L’manburg now Mr. Technoblade.” Ranboo said, surprisingly, with an air of respect.

“That’s nice kid.” Techno replied. At this point he was resigned to his fate, guess he was going back to L’manburg.

“Follow me Technoblade.” Tubbo said, taking charge of the group. 

For a several day journey it went by fairly quick. Seeing as everyone except Quackity was walking it did take significantly longer that Techno remembered. But he thought that was okay, it gave him more time to plan. All in all he was treated alright. Tubbo made sure he wasn't starved, despite Quackity’s arguments that a starved man was weaker than a satied one. The last few days were boat travel, across an ocean. Carl wasn't very fond of the boat, even though it was large enough to hold him. Carl ended up swimming most of the way, only getting in the boat to sleep and get some carrots from Ranboo, who seemingly had an endless supply of the things.

This trip made him wonder how they had gotten to him so fast. Phil had only warned him about two hours before they showed up. He came to the conclusion that they had used a nether portal that was hidden away somewhere. He decided once he got back he would have to find and destroy said portal.

When they finally arrived in L’manburg it was midday, he was shunted over towards what looked to be a small cage on a platform. He noticed Phil was on his balcony, overlooking the platform. He threw a regretful smile toward his father, before he way pushed into the steel cage.

“This doesn't exactly look like a fair trial.” He commented.

“Thats ‘cause its not.” Quackity snarled. “You see that up there?” Quackity pointed to a wooden pillar that Techno had not noticed before. 

“Well actually all i can see is wood planks.” Techno responded.

“Theres an anvil up there Technoblade.” Tubbo said. Techno would have expected this from Quackity, but not from the young president.

“Tubbo-” Techno was interrupted by Quackity.

“When i pull this lever that anvil will fall and fucking crush you, you’ll be fucking dead Technoblade.”

“Tubbo.” He started again. “Are you really okay with this?”

Tubbo just turned away, walking towards Tommy, who had come to watch the execution. The execution of his older brother. There was a strange poetic ring to being executed in front of his father and younger brother. Even if he wasn't going to stay dead, the english major in him appreciated it. 

Even Ghostbur was there. With a blue sheep? Well each to their own he guessed.

Techno made sure his grasp on the totem was as tight as it could be, and mentaly prepared himself to escape one he was brought back to life. With a last glance towards Phil he readied for the inevitable. 

“Goodbye Technoblade.” Quackity said as he pulled the lever.

In a last effort to save his son Philza fired an arrow towards the falling anvil, knowing full well it wouldn't matter.

Quackity just watched as one of his greatest enemies is finally vanquished.

Tubbo looks away, ashamed he allowed this to happen.

Ranboo just stands there, writing something in that little book of his.

Fundy cheers as the anvil hits.

Tommy is stunned,  _ I guess Technoblade really does die, _ he thinks.

Niki, who had come to watch this crucial moment in L’manburgs history, just stares.

And Techno himself prays, to a god he doesn't even believe in, that his totem works.

All of them are at least a little surprised when he doesn't get back up, when the anvil actually crushes him, spraying red blood out from where it hit. It had cleaved the man in half, right down the middle.

As what remained of Technoblade collapsed into the cage, Phil let out an ear splitting scream full of grief for the son that was taken from him. Phil’s scream was met by a sobbing Niki, she had not prepared herself to see such a horrendous sight.

Niki hears distantly, someone giving orders to have Technoblade’s body moved. She is ushered away by Ranboo and Tubbo. There is only one thought in her mind.  **What has this country become?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this you guys!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are like fuel for my creative skills!! 
> 
> This was my first time writing a fight scene, so any tips or constructive criticism is much appreciated! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'll try and have the next chapter out later today. After that you can probably expect one chapter a day! -Tib. :)


	4. Post-Mortal

\---

Niki POV

\---

It was 36 hours after the execution, Niki hadn’t slept sence. She had gone to talk to Phil the day before. They had told each other stories about Technoblade, and cried into their tea. 

_ Niki hadn't known Techno for very long, but all of her interactions with the impressive man were memorable. The first time she had met him was when they were preparing to fight a revolution for goodness sake. During the time before the battle Niki had tried to get to know all of her companions and allies, but Techno always seemed off in his own world where the only thing that existed was battles and bloodshed.  _

_ At least that's what the man tried to make others believe. Niki knew there was a softer side to him though. She had gotten sick a few weeks before the battle and was bed ridden for a couple days. When she finally recovered she went and asked around about who had watered her plants. Nobody knew, Tommy even looked at her quizzically and said,  _ Plants need water _?  _

_ She couldn’t seem to find the person to thank them, eventually she just gave up. After dinner time the next day however, Technoblade approached her with a question: _ How are your plants doin’ Niki? _ He had asked in that monotone way of his. She told him they were doing good, and he nodded his head and walked away. With that she had the answer to her question. She smiled at the thought of the infamous Blood God quietly watering her plants in the middle of the night. _

As Niki sat in her kitchen sipping a cup of lavender tea, and reminiscing about a time long past.

A strange message ran across the communicator in front of her. 

Technoblade has made the achievement [Post-mortal]

Her eyes widened, she could hardly believe what she was seeing. Technoblade was dead, she thought, how could he have gotten an achievement? As the cryptic phrase disappeared just as quick as it had come she wondered if it was just her eyes playing tricks on her.

However, on the other side of L’manburg, in a dark stoney room several feet underground, someone was waking up.

\---

End POV

\---

Technoblade was very extremely annoyed. For one thing, his totem didn’t work. And the second, it looked like Phil had made good on his threats to give Techno a “proper burial”, tomb and everything. This was going to be a pain to get out of. On the plus side, it looked like they had made the foolish decision to bury him with all of his armor and tools, which was more than helpful. 

He slowly lifted himself off of his bier, put his feet on the ground, and immediately slumped to the floor.

“Huh, i guess being dead will do that to a person.” he muttered to himself

After a bit of trying, a dozen attempts to stand, and leaning on the bier, he finally got to his feet.

He decided in a moment of stupidity that the correct thing to do was obviously fling himself towards the wall that his armor and weapons were hanging off of. Unfortunately he still couldn't stand, so this plan failed quite spectacularly. With an impossibly loud crash he hit the wall, causing both him and his possessions to fall to the floor unceremoniously. He just laid there for a moment, the Orphan Obliterator having directly smashed itself on his head in its descent. 

After a surprising amount of time spent on the floor, Techno had all of his tools in his inventory, his armor on his body, and his prised sword strapped to his back. He decided that his first course of action would be to actually get out of the tomb, after that however he would have to find Carl.

Techno located the entrance to the tomb, it was sealed shut by a large slab of stone. He thanked whatever idiot decided to bury him with his pickaxe, and started breaking through the slab, albeit very carefully because he would have to replace it exactly in order to not arouse suspicion. 

After exiting the tomb, and replacing the slab precisely as it had been. He ran though the different places Carl could be, deciding to check out Erets castle first. The flamboyant man had built the enormous castle himself. Well, to be fair it was a pretty nice castle. It reminded him of his time in the antarctic empire in his younger days. He could appreciate a good castle. He just hoped his horse was stabled inside. The walk from his tomb to the castle was not a long one, but with the combined effort of being stealthy, and having just woken up from being dead, he was nearing exhaustion by the time he snuck inside the castle.

He quickly made his way to the stables, looking for his horse. He spotted Carl almost instantly, the horse whinnying excessively when he saw Techno approaching.

“Hey Carl.” Techno said,quietly putting a saddle and diamond horse armor on Carl. “You ready to go home?”

Carl snorted in agreement, gently resting his head atop Techno’s crown. Techno brushed his hand across the horse's face.

“Let's go home Carl.” He said mounting the horse. 

Techno and Carl rode off towards the nether portal, both of them accustomed to nether travel, Techno having trained Carl to know his way around the hellish dimension. As techno dismounted and led Carl through the portal he felt extremely glad it was the middle of the night and that most people were asleep. It would have been not great if someone had seen a dead man leading a horse through the nether portal.

He made his way through the nether fairly uneventfully, he almost fell in lava once when a ghast threw a fireball at him he, of course, knocked the fireball back but he miscalculated how wide the path was and almost stepped off backwards, Carl had to grab his cape and pull him upright. Techno thanked the horse profusely and they continued on. It only took them about 2 hours to get to the portal that lead to Techno’s house.

Before they went through the portal however, he did a little investigating around the area to see if he could spot the portal that Quackity and gang can come through. After about 5 minutes of looking he found it. It was tucked into the wall a few hundred feet away from his portal. After a good ten minutes of mining he had successfully destroyed enough obsidian that it would be a pain for someone to try and recreate the portal. Satisfied with his work, he led Carl through the portal to their home.

They appeared on a beach, about a mile away from the cottage. Techno mounted Carl, after making sure the nether trip hadn't hurt him in any way, and rode off in the direction of his cottage. He was intent on getting home to his bed, and his books, and potatoes. He would have to plot revenge of course but that would come later, for now he just wanted to lay down and sleep for a week.

Once they arrived, Techno made sure that Carl was taken care of, had a blanket on him to protect from the arctic chill, and had as many carrots as the horse could want. Now it was time to take care of himself, i.e. flop down in his bed and sleep for however long his body wanted too.

However his plans were interrupted when he found a small basket on his porch, right in front of his door. He frose, nobody could have found him this fast right? He drew his sword and carefully approached the basket. He was ready, completely prepared to tackle anything that basket contained. And then it started crying.

The Voices were VERY confused.

They had been uncharacteristically quiet lately, but this made them explode.

**_HEH_ **

**CHILD CHILD CHILD CHILD CHILD???**

_ STAB IT  _

**Protect?**

**_E E E E E E E E E_ ** **_  
  
_ **

**WHAT IS IT**

**_BLOOOOOOD_ ** **_  
  
_ **

_ TECHNODAD? _

**GOOOOO LOOOOOOK**

Techno Ignored their screaming as best he could trying to figure out what was happening. None of the baskets he had seen so far in his life had done this. He was completely and udderly, unprepared. He took a hesitant step forward peaking into the basket only to be greeted by a face. A crying face. That just so happened to belong to a baby. A baby that looked suspiciously like him. 

"Heh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH THE CHILLLLLD!  
> I am so very excited to write this next part! Get ready for some awkward Technodad!
> 
> Thank you guys so much for sticking with this!!  
> Comments and Kudos fuel me and are extremely appreciated!!  
> I'm writing more as we speak so look out for the next chapter!!  
> -Tib :)


	5. A kid..?

_ “Heh?” _

Technoblade was quite startled, there staring back at him, bawling its eyes out, was a baby. How did a  _ baby _ , of all things, end up on his doorstep? He hesitantly reached out a hand to the child, not sure what it was capable of. When Tommy was a toddler he was a verifiable murderer, so Techno was prepared for the worst. What he was not expecting was for the kid to latch on to his hand with all the might in its tiny hands. He froze, unsure of what to do. The voices chided him, for being so cold to such a small child.

**PICK IT UP**

**_Hold the child!_ **

_ Kill it? _

**Bring it inside!!!**

**_TECHNODAD_ **

Murder it?

**TECHNOCARE**

Most of the Voices spoke with a voice of reason, urging him to comfort the crying child. There were a fair few who wanted him to kill it, but he ignored those ones. With more hesitation than one would think possible, Techno lifted the child out of the basket, making sure the kid’s blanket stayed wrapped around it. The child's cries slowed down until they were quiet sniffles. Techno decided, in a moment of  _ genius _ that the cold probably wasn't the best for the kid. Who knew how long it had been out there. He shifted the baby into his left hand, picking up the basket in the other, and made his way into the house. He put the baby back in its basket, putting that on the table. He would need both his hands to start a fire and start warming the place up.

A moment later there was a roaring fire in the fireplace, and the baby was once more in Techno’s arms. Technoblade didn’t know what he was doing, all he knew was that he wanted to go to sleep. He sat down in his armchair positions near the fireplace, telling himself he was going to figure out what to do with the kid before he went to bed. He promptly fell asleep.

The Voices were very much in favor of this new addition. They liked the kid, even if it was a little annoying when it cried.

**TECHNODAD!**

_ Little baby pog _

**_I hope its a girl_ **

BOY BOY BOY BOY BOY BOY

**BLOOD GOD HAS A KID LMAO**

**_Awww THeir sO CuTE!!_ **

**Cuddles for the cuddles god!**

The voices were very enthusiastic. They wanted Techno to keep it. 

It was an interesting picture that the two made. Techno was still wearing the clothes from his execution, stained with blood. His hair was a verifiable mess, a bit of it was singed from his trip through the nether, and it appeared a spider had made it home there while he was dead. None of these things were quite as weird as the small child that techno subconsciously held close to his chest. A sweet little baby quietly sleeping against a man who was, literally, stained with blood. It was definitely not the most sanitary thing, but neither of them seemed to care. 

The remainder of the night passed quickly, without any trouble. Once it was morning however, that was a different story.

Technoblade was awakened by the surprisingly loud cries of the baby he was holding close to his chest. Leaping to his feet, almost dropping said child in the process, he tried desperately to remember what Phil had told him babies meant when they cried. As he held the child in front of him at arm's length, he ran through his memories of when Phil had first brought Tommy home.

_ “Techno, would you come here please?” Phil asked him gently. Technoblade was sitting on the couch, the small figure of Wilbur asleep to his right. He slowly got up, trying his hardest not to shake the couch and wake up his younger brother. He made his way over to Phil, who had just finished changing a sleepy Tommy’s diaper. _

_ “What do you need me for dad?” he asked, confused as to why his father had called him over. _

_ “Well Techno, i figured now was as good a time as any for you to learn how to take care of babies!” Phil said quietly, but with a considerable amount of enthusiasm. _

_ “Whe- Why? It's not like I'll ever need that kind of information.” Even at nine years old Techno knew he was better suited to killing orphans than caring for them. _

_ “Well Techno,” he said sitting down at their kitchen table, gently cradling a nine month old Tommy in his arms. To Philza’s credit, Tommy was a huge baby, making this action quite a lot harder than it should have been. “Just in case something ever happens to me, i’ll need you to take care of Tommy, right?” _

_ “Yeah..” Phil had phrased it so that Techno would feel like a “bwig mmmn” as Tommy would so often babble. Techno saw through his fathers machinations, but he went along with it anyway. _

_ “And what if you ever find an orphan that you grow attached to, it would be good information to know.” Phil said sing songilly, he was really trying to get his son interested in this topic. Techno supposed it worked, because he was actually intrigued. _

_ “Alright dad, teach me about babies.” he said, at this point he was genuinely interested in the conversation.  _

_ Phil had a wide grin on his face as he proceeded to educate a ten year old Techno on, as he put it, the “wonderous world of babies.”  _

_ \--- _

_ Phil POV _

_ \--- _

_ They talked about this subject for the better part of the night, until Phil noticed Techno’s head bobbing up and down from drowsiness. Phil shifted Tommy to one hand, walking over to the couch to pick up a six year old Wilbur. As he guided his small family up the stairs, he smiled fondly at his boys, knowing that whatever happened to him, they would always have each other. _

_ \--- _

_ End POV  _

_ \--- _

Pushing away the parts of the memory that made his heart hurt, he focused purely on the information about babies. Phil had gone surprisingly in depth on the topic considering he was talking to a ten year old. Technoblade was never more grateful for his father's ability to over share than he was now. With this newly rediscovered knowledge, he surmised that the kid was probably hungry, seeing as she still smelled  nice like a baby, he figured her diaper didn't require changing yet.

“I wonder if babies can eat potatoes.” He mused to himself, gently rocking the baby in his arms to calm it down, as he looked through his kitchen cabinets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a discord server!!!  
> where people can discus the fic(if you want ofc), general MCYT things, or just meet new people!  
> I'll also be looking for some more mods quite soon, I've roped my friends into modding for now but i cant just leave them all by themselves right? :D
> 
> https://discord.gg/YsZcTajxAN
> 
> Thank you guys so much for all of your support! Comments and kudos are like jet fuel for this story and are extremely appreciated!!  
> :D i made mistake lmao  
> -Tib :)


	6. Of quiet conversations and new names.

\---

Ranboo POV

\---

Ranboo had taken to staying with Niki instead of his own house. He found her presence, the way she fussed over him like a mother hen, comforting. He would have been surprised to know that the feeling was mutual. Having someone to fuss over was a welcome distraction from the growing unrest in the government.

Ranboo was helping Niki with her new cake recipe, a mix of lavender and honey, when Phil walked through the door looking for all the world like he had been sleeping in the woods for days.

Ranboo hadn’t seen him since, well.. uhm. The incident, yes that's what he would call it, the incident. Phil may have very well spent the night in the woods.

Niki, ignoring the older man’s appearance, offered him a cup of coffee and a muffin she and Ranboo had baked earlier that day. Phil gratefully accepted the food and drink from Niki as he moved to sit at her kitchen table. It was a little odd to have Phil drop by like this, but Ranboo didn’t mind, and he didn’t think Niki did either judging by her fond treatment of the man. 

Ranboo continued helping with the cake, looking up every now and then to watch Phil stare into his coffee like it held the secrets of life. After a good 20 minutes of watching Phil do this he spoke up.

“It’s not going to do any good if you don’t drink it.” The lanky teen said bluntly.

Phil gave a small laugh, then took a sip of his coffee. Ranboo took this as confirmation that the man was not offended by his comment.

After a while, once the cake had finished baking and they all had a small piece sitting in front of them, Niki spoke. 

“So what brings you here to our little corner of the world Phil?” She asked, genuine concern shining out from behind her hazel eyes.

“Hmm.” Phil looked like he was far far away reliving a memory only he could see. A lengthy amount of time passed, enough that Ranboo thought Phil wasn’t going to answer Niki’s question beyond what he had already said. Ranboo was surprised when Phil responded a moment later.

“It’s quiet I guess, but not too quiet.” he said. “Reminds me of home.”

And that was a good enough answer, Ranboo thought. But Phil continued.

“It feels like how the house felt when the boys were younger.” He said. “Full of life and kindness. A world where anything is possible.”

A moment of quiet later and Phil asked them, “Can i tell you a story?”

“That depends,” Ranboo responded, much to the surprise of Niki. “Is it a nice story? With a happy ending?”

“I don’t think I could do with anymore sadness right now.”

“Yes, it's a happy story.” Phil said, smiling softly at the teen. “I don’t think any of us could stand anymore sadness right now.”

With that Phil launched into his story, telling them of bygone days spent corralling his mischievous children. Of quiet nights by the fire. And of the adventures of his youth. Per Ranboo’s request he didn’t mention any sad moments, only the happy ones, the ones that ended in a group hug or a playful argument. All while they nibbled their cake and sipped at their drinks, Ranboo and Niki had tea while Phil drank a second cup of coffee. Their day passed quickly filled with stories and quiet conversations, not to mention delicious snacks.

And they were content with this. Ranboo thought it was the happiest he had seen Niki and Phil since the ‘Incident’. And he was determined never to do anything that would make his friends upset again. He wanted to protect their quiet smiles and gentle laughter with everything he had in him. But for now, he would settle with just being a part of their conversations, the cause of those small smiles and quiet laughs. He was content having Phil and Niki by his side. It was nice.

\---

Techno POV :)

\---

Through trial and error Techno figured out that babies could eat potatoes, this one just wasn't particularly fond of the things. Techno could not for the life of him figure out why, potatoes were obviously the superior vegetable. Due to the kid not being able to understand such truths it was not partially covered in mashed potatoes, more even than the amount Techno had managed to get the kid to eat. Thus he decided it was time for a bath, forgetting for the moment that he was in fact still covered in his own blood. But a little blood never hurt anybody, and the potatoes were obviously the more pressing matter.

Once the bath was finished the kid had promptly fell asleep after being clothed in a far too big spare shirt Techno had laying around. He had discovered that the kid was a girl, and it was about time because he had been calling her ‘it’ this whole time and that felt a little weird, even for a baby.

**YOUR STILL CALLING HER ‘CHILD’ AND ‘KID’ THAT'S RUDE!!**

_ Give her a naaaaaame _

**_KEEPHERFOREVERANDEVERANDEVER_ **

I like her.

**_NAME HER NAME HER NAME HER_ **

**Adooooooopt**

_ KEEP LE CHILD _

“Chat please, i’m not adopting this kid, that's Phil's thing.” He said, admonishing the louder than usual Voices.

“But I suppose, just until I find someone to take care of her, I do need something to call her.” He relented, giving in to the pleas of the numerous voices inhabiting his head.

“Any ideas?” He asked, immediately regretting his question when his mind was filled with suggestions, each louder than the last. “Stop it, Stop it.” He growled, careful not to wake the sleeping baby that lay across the room on his bed.

“I’ll think of something.” He said, eyes drifting over his book shelf. He stopped on a book containing a greek myth, the story of Persephone and Hades he read, taking the book off the shelf. Fitting he thought, although instead of the hell like domain of the underworld this child had been thrust into a war ridden continent. And instead of Hades, well the kids got him, and he figured he was evil enough to fill the spot. Not that the kid would ‘have’ him for very long of course, just until he found a safe place for her, yeah, that's right. He really wished that the voices weren't saying Technodad, but he was used to ignoring them, even if the nickname wasn't  _ that _ bad.

At this point Techno had discovered that he was still covered in blood, so he decided to leave the kid,  **Persephone** , the voices reminded him, sleeping on his bed and go take a quick bath of his own.

Once clean Techno decided to join little Persephone on the bed for a nap. Holding her close, like any reasonable person would,  ~~ not because he cared for the kid or anything ~~ , he drifted off to sleep.

**Technodad**

He heard the Voices say that right before falling asleep. And honestly, he didn’t mind the nickname all that much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby got a name :)  
> What do you guys think?  
> It seemed like a Technoblade move to name his kid after a Greek myth.
> 
> Here's my discord server if you wanted to join, you'll get sneak peaks of the next chapters and be able to give input while i'm writing the story! Its also a pretty pog place to hang out just in general.
> 
> https://discord.gg/YsZcTajxAN
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are like the logs that fuel my creative fire! and are greatly appreciated!  
> -Tib. :D


	7. Accepting the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not posting!! I got swamped with school work, so i'll be shifting to a chapter every other day. I hope you guys will still read!  
> Anyways, this is probably the most fluffy thing I've ever wrote!  
> So enjoy! :D

It was 2 hours later and Technoblade sat at his desk, sewing one of his spare shirts into a dress like garment for Persephone. He was surprisingly good at sewing, having been forced to learn to mend his own clothes while at war. After what felt like a month, but in reality was just a half an hour, he had a functional dress for the girl, albeit a little bit ugly but a dress nonetheless. 

He set the dress aside and picked up a piece of metal and wires that turned out to be a broken communicator Techno had somehow acquired. He was modifying it ro be some sort of baby monitor. His reasoning for this was that while the kid was staying with him he would need to go and do other things, like care for Carl or visit the bee farm, and he wouldn’t want to carry a kid everywhere with him. He totally wasn’t preparing to keep this little girl who looked absolutely adorable when she slept, definitely not. 

**_Techno adopt!_ **

**DADNOBLADE DADNOBLADE DADNOBLADE**

_ YOU LIKE HERRRR _

**_PERSE PERSE PERSE PERSE_ **

**Blood for the blood princess!**

Technoblade ignored the Voices.

  
  


Once he finished tinkering with the communicator he walked back over to the baby, who was just starting to wake up. It was now mid afternoon and Techno wanted to make a trip to the nearby village before dark. Which meant getting Persephone awake, dressed, and fed, which was going to be difficult to say the least.

After completing his tasks, donning his boar skull mask and an unsuspicious looking cloak with a hood, he wrapped the child in a small but warm blanket and stepped outside, heading towards the village. Techno got to the village with little trouble, Persephone deciding to take another nap as he walked.

Once there he made his way to the library, which was more accurately a book shop. Where he immediately asked the poor woman manning the desk for books on war, parenting, and knitting. The woman must have been quite confused, but she got Techno the books he wanted without questioning him. All the villagers had learned not to ask the strange man who frequently came to trade with them questions. He paid the librarian generously and went about his way. 

Making a stop at the bakers he bought some bread and asked the shopkeeper a question.

“Uhm.” he said, figuring out what to say.

“Do you know where i might be able to find some clothes for one her size?” He asked, uncovering Persephone from where he had been holding her underneath his cloak.

The Baker audibly gasped, he was not expecting the mysterious looking man to have a child. Especially one as sweet looking as Persephone. A his shock was overcome with fondness for the little girl.

“Aww, how old are they?” The shopkeeper asked, forgetting for a moment the unspoken rule the village had about the man.

“She’s ‘bout six months i think.” Techno said quietly, hoping for his sake that the man didn’t ask anymore questions.

“Perfect!” The man exclaimed. “My own kids are a bit older but I probably have some of their six months stuff still.”

“I can get it for you if you’d like?” The shopkeeper asked.

“Really? That would be great.” Techno responded hesitantly.

The man quickly ran up a set of stairs most likely leading to a home above his shop. He was back within 20 minutes with a basket presumably full of baby clothes. As he handed the basket over to Techno he said;

“If you ever need advice or anything just let me know i'll be glad to help.”

Techno thanked the shopkeeper quietly before he left, taking with him the basket of clothes and his bread. Persephone, who had woken up sometime ago but had stayed quiet, started to coo at him from her position in his arms. Techno unconditionally smiled down at the little girl and the small noises she was making. 

The Voices were more than pleased with this new development. Staying characteristically quiet as to not disrupt the moment.

Techno walked home, making it back just before the sunset. He set the girl and the basket of stuff he was holding down, in a chair and on the table respectively, before he took off his cloak and mask and hung them on pegs by his door. He picked up Persephone only to immediately put her down on the kitchen counter, far away from the stove and where he kept the knives of course. And propped her up against the wall so she could see. She looked quite content there, watching him prepare dinner for them, a blanket still over her legs keeping her warm. 

Once he finished dinner for the both of them he picked her up, brought her over to the table and sat her in his lap. Techno’s justification for this was that the chairs were too big for her, and she was far too little to see over the table.

And although this was technically correct the Voices had their own opinions about why Techno didn’t want to let go of the cute little baby. Specifically, Technodad was the most popular idea, although some thought that he was doing it to keep her within killing distance. Those voices were promptly hushed by the others.

Dinner passed uneventfully, Persephone, much to Technoblade’s chagrin, seemed to like peas far more than mashed potatoes. Techno returned the little girl to her perch on the counter while he cleaned up from dinner and put away the bread he had gotten from the village. 

Once he was done he took her over to his armchair by the fireplace and picked up one of the books he had gotten. After settling her small form into a comfortable position next to him in the chair he started to read. He read aloud figuring that he might as well start her young. The only problem being that the book he was reading was about strategies for prolonged warfare. 

Persephone didn’t seem to mind however. In fact it seemed like she enjoyed listening to Techno’s deep monotone voice read to her about the best ways to go about a siege, and how to make sure your enemy cannot fight back. 

They continued like this, the baby cooing at the pauses between paragraphs, as if to add her opinion on the subject, and Techno listening to what she said as if it was excellent advice, sometimes even responding to her before he continued reading, only stopping when Persephone fell asleep. Techno smiled at her again before gently picking her up and carrying her up stairs. 

He settled into his bed with Persephone curled up beside him. He decided that he would have to get her a crib as soon as he can. Not tired in the slightest, Techno was content with listening to the tiny breaths of the child snuggled into his side. 

**_Technodad?_ **

The Voices asked tentatively.

“Fine, okay, we’ll keep her.” Techno said, resigning himself to fatherhood. He had realized that in the 24 hours he had known the child he had grown so attached that he could no longer imagine a future without her. 

As the Voices went wild with happiness, cheering so loud it would likely give him a headache. Techno looked down at the little girl, who he now claimed as his daughter, and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHH TECHNODAD!!!
> 
> Did you guys watch the egg stream? it was interesting to say the least.. :)
> 
> Here's my discord server if you wanted to join, you might get sneak peaks of the next chapters and be able to give input while i'm writing the story! Its also a pretty pog place to hang out just in general.
> 
> https://discord.gg/YsZcTajxAN
> 
> Comments and Kudos are so appreciated that i cannot describe to you how much it means to me that people actually like this fic i wrote!


End file.
